


Jealousy

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough anal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: stiles can’t bare to hold back any longer (the first part is fluffy)
Relationships: Stiles stilinski x Male reader, slight Scott McCall x Male reader, stiles stilinski x you
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy 💝

You felt Scott closely behind you as you swayed your hips to the music, maybe this party was what you needed, to get out of your head, forget about all your problems. 

You were slightly drunk, but the party, which was in dereks loft was your escape. You felt Scott’s hands on your hips as you swayed, your ass meeting his crotch, this was so erotic, but you weren’t a thing, so why were you doing this?

You questioned everything you did, maybe you need to give in a little, you needed this, and Scott was stood alone, so maybe it was the right choice.

You heard scott moan slightly into your ear, making you laugh a little, “enjoying yourself scotty?” You questioned, you felt him nod in return, smiling against your neck. You were enjoying yourself so much you couldn’t even hear stiles approach, immediately ripping you away from Scott, “what are you two doing?” He looked at you both like he we seriously hurt. 

“Hey man, just calm down” Scott replied, who was just vibing to the music, trying to reach for you, it was true, what were you both doing.

But why should stiles decide what you do, “e-excuse me, w-we are having fun” you said in drunken slurs. Stiles looked at you as if to say “seriously?”, did you hurt him? You were so confused right now you didn’t know what to do. 

The right decision is what you did. “H-hey s-Scott go find k-Kira” he nodded, smiling at you before walking off into the crowd. You hated that the only escape was alcohol, you were so alone, it just hurt. Stiles wrapped his arm around you, keeping you up.

He could tell you were going the throw up, as you were slightly gagging. “Shit, okay were near the toilets now okay?” You nodde slowly. As you reached the toilet, stiles let you down slowly, the contents of tonight coming up, even your breakfast making a reappearance. Stiles would of held your hair back if it was long enough. 

He felt as if he wasn’t helping, so he decided to rub at your back, “it’s okay, just let out” it kept coming, it was awful throwing up, but it felt good, you felt less sick now. It wasn’t till about ten minutes later you let up, sitting against the stall walls, stiles sitting at the other side, facing you. “Thank you” was all you could muster up, looking him in the eyes. 

He nodded, giving you a smile, “no problem, just thought you and Scott were...getting a little hands on with eachother” you laughed along with stiles. “Really...Scott, I hope he forgets, we’ve all been friends for so long”.

You let your head fall into your hands, mumbling “fuck” you heard ruffling of clothes as stiles moved over next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. His lips moving to your ear, “it’s going to be okay, I’m sure he’ll forget, he’s drunk, much like yourself” you nodded, knowing stiles was right, “if you weren’t there, I don’t know where that would of gone too”. 

Stiles felt anger towards the idea of you and Scott being...a thing, so he was glad he saw you when he did, “I’m glad i could help”. 

You both sat there for awhile just chatting. Stiles felt, jealousy towards Scott, you two were close, and he hated it, he wanted to to himself, so he was going to try his best to do anything. 

“Y-you know stiles, I-I I’ve loved you f-for years now” stiles looked down at you shocked, but a smile creeping up on his face. You were drunk, so he wasn’t going to take advantage, he laughed it off, “yeh, really? No you haven’t” he scratched the back of his head, finding the whole situation, weird but he believed you, because he’s been the same way. 

“You wanna go home?” Stiles questioned, you obviously nodding, your parents would kill him if he took you back to your place, so he decided on letting you sleepover. “Okay come on then” he said letting you wrap your arms around his right arm, pulling you up. 

You wondered why stiles was doing this for you, but you two were close, extremely close, you loved this boy for sorting you out. You definitely had feelings for him so it was kinda awkward with stiles no, confessing in the toilets, thank god he thought it was a joke, but you knew deep down that...you really ment what you said. 

You reached stiles’ jeep, “here we go” he said with a concentrated voice, trying not to drop you. He opened the passenger door, helping you in as he did up yourself belt, leaning over you, the only thing you could smell was stiles, making you a little lightheaded. 

He must of had some strong aftershave on, but it didn’t really bother you, it was rather nice. “S-stiles you smell good” he laughed, moving back after fastening you in. “You think so?” He questioned, you nodded.

You couldn’t help but reach out to touch his face, cradling his cheek in your hand as he nuzzled into the touch. You smiled down at him, as he did up at you, “better close the door” stiles said, he couldn’t understand how straight forward you were being with him, was your confession truly real?. 

He opened the drivers door, jumping in and turning the keys, fastening his seatbelt as he pressed down, driving forward. The night was easy from that point, driving to his home, you were to drunk to realise where you were. By the time you reached stiles’ room, he placed you down flat on your back on the bed, pulling your shoes off and letting you fall asleep. 

He wiped away the slight sheet of sweat on his forehead away, walking out of the bedroom. He let out a massive sigh, opening his eyes, greeted by his dads eyes. “WOAH” stiles shouted, jumping back almost stumbling into the wall.

“Dad what are doing here?”, stiles was shocked to say the least “it’s my night off, now you tell me why y/n is here?”. Stiles nodded, “w-well I found him drunk at the party in town, so I brought him here, his parents couldn’t see him like this, he’s out cold” he nodded, “okay but you better explain to his parents why he’s such a mess tomorrow, okay?” Stiles nodded, “okay night son”, “night dad” sheriff stilinski going back to bed.

Stiles felt accomplished, gathering two blankets and two pillows with a smile on his face, heading back into his bedroom, sleeping on the floor, letting you have your space, stiles fell asleep feeling happy for a change.

(Morning)

You awoke to the birds chirping from the open window. You looked around with heavy hooded eyes, shooting up as fast as you could, suddenly releasing you weren’t home.

You rubbed your eyes, pushing the blankets away as you stood up on two very shaky legs. “Fuck” you said, running your hands through your hair to give yourself some comfort, your head felt heavy, a headache maybe, mirgrain felt more appropriate. 

You looked to the dresser placed aside of the bed, a glass of water and...tablets, a note too. “Stiles x” was placed on the front, turning it around to see a tint note, “take these two tablets, you’ll feel better x” another kiss. You blushed, taking the tablets and swallowing them with a mouthful of cold, fresh water. 

You felt okay to walk down the stairs, immediately smelling...bacon...eggs, you ran down the stairs, your stomach grumbling, boy were you hungry. You saw stiles at the stove, nothing but briefs and a apron on, it was a sight to be seen, which made you blush slightly.

He heard you walking in, turning around to see you stood the bottom of the stairs, looking...better then expected. 

“Um hey...stiles can I talk to you” he nodded, “yeh of course, about what?” He took a swig of water, “I-I’m not sure if I’m reading this wrong but do you like me?” He spat his water out all over the countertops, that alone giving you your answer. 

“I-I well I-“ he was cut off by your finger, shushing him, kissing him deeply, stiles moaned into the kiss, it felt good, felt right. You pulled away, making stiles look down at you, his hands holding your face in front of his “i want you. and the thought of anyone else having you is like a knife twist in my dark soul.” 

You gulped, looking sheepish up at stiles. He smiled down at you, “if you really wanna make it up to me” his finger hung of your waist band, pushing down your trousers slightly, “we could...” you got his message, wanting nothing more then to have sex with the boy you’ve loved most of your life.

You pulled down your trousers and boxers, still pulling down his boxers, and untying the apron. He ran upstairs to gather the lube he beaded, grabbing it from his dresser as he reached you again downstairs. 

“Look at you” stiles said with a smile, opening your legs as you let out a moan, stiles slid in between your legs, pulling your cheeks apart, getting a good view of your hole. “Tighter then I imagined” the buzz from last night was still in your system, you were slightly shaky but enjoyed stiles’ company. 

You felt two slick, cold finger enter you, making you moan. “F-fuck stiles” stiles chuckled against your lips as he began to kiss you. 

You were needy for him, whining and moaning to make understand, which he got, shoving his fingers in in a fast pace. You whined into stiles’ mouth, you were both to needy to move from the table In kitchen to stiles’ bed upstairs. 

It had been a couple minutes of the repeated move, stiles’ fingers drawing in and out in a fast pace, stretching you a little to prepare you for him. 

He was big, you could feel the presence of his cock on your inner thigh. You both had been kissing non stop for the past couple minutes, enjoying the closeness of eachother, both of you finally having eachother. Stiles pulled away from the kiss, looking down at you “ready?” He said, you nodded, his fingers pulling out slow, making you grunt a little. 

He smiled down as he placed his tip at your entrance, the cold lube lathered all over his cock making you shiver. Without warning stiles thrusted into you, slowly, making you scream, “STILES...please” he knew what you were meaning, bottoming out within seconds, “that’s it, taking it like you were made for it”.

“Shit, y-you feel so good around me” stiles moaned, making you smirk, “yeh?” He nodded, letting you adjust to his size. He felt so good, you felt so full. 

Within seconds he pulled out to the tip, pushing back in again slowly. “S-stiles it f-feels so good, please” you stuttered our, moaning into his neck as he began to quicken up the pace, pounding you into the table.

“Fuck” stiles grunted, beginning to set a brutal pace. The sounds echoed through the kitchen, skin slapping on skin, moans and grunts filling the air as stiles fucked you into oblivion, “you like you little slut?” You nodded. 

It never felt so good, being this close to stiles. He began to kiss you again, stopping the moans producing from your mouth, replaced with his tounge. You were close and you wanted to last longer, but it was your first time ever, and with the boy you loved.

Stiles was close too, knowing you were aswell as you began to clench around him, “hmm fuck baby, taking my cock so well”. “Stiles, are you close?” you whispered on his ear, he nodded, shivering at your voice.

His thrusts getting more sloppy and erotic, grazing your prostate, “s-stiles I can’t h-hold on any longer” you vision became white as you came hands free, all over stiles’ chest. Stiles couldn’t quite believe the site, your hole clenching around him too made him stop, “Y/N FUCKK” he couldn’t help but shout out your name, you milking for everything he had, you hole tight around him. 

His vision went white for a couple seconds, like he was floating in clouds, in heaven, soon to be coming back down, looking down at you as he kissed you again, quickly, before pulling away, short of breath after the fucking.

You both smiled at eachother, “I hope that was everything you wished for, for your first time” you nodded, “it was everything and more” stiles couldn’t stop kissing you, biting on your lower lip as he gave you a quick peck. 

“You’re mine now, no one else’s...all mine” you nodded, you knew why stiles took you away from Scott. Stiles grabbed a small kitchen cloth, wetting it and cleaning you both up, sitting back between you legs after doing so. 

“I know why you pulled me away from Scott” he blushed slightly, making you laugh, “oh, so mr stilinski is blushing now, is he?” He chuckled, “is it a problem?” He questioned, pressing his forehead to yours, smiling slightly, you answered with a simple “no” both of you kissing before standing up, your breakfast cold. 

(😘)


End file.
